


Ghost of You [Permanent Hiatus : Re-write Pending]

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Adora is oblivious, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a touch of fluff, Best Friends Squad, Bow one hundred percent supports his friends, Established Crushes, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Love, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Memory Loss, My First Work in This Fandom, all aboard the pain train, but she's learning, i can't write anything but angst, my girls are just shy, so... slight cussing?, this is basically going to have the rules of a PG-13 movie in the sence of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: It's Adora, Glimmer and Bow's first time on a mission since The Battle of Bright Moon, and all of them can't help but feel excited about once again helping the people of Etheria. On the way through the Whispering Woods, Glimmer and Adora fess up to the feelings they've been holding for each other for the past month after a bit of harmless flirting gets serious. But when things go south during the fight, Adora is the one who suffers the consequences of the Horde's wrath and is left with no memory of who she is or her past with both the Horde and the Revolution, leaving Glimmer and Bow to pick up the pieces.Rebuilding friendships are easy, but rebuilding someone's entire life is a little harder to fix, especially if that someone is a girl chosen by The First Ones to protect the entire planet. Can Glimmer and Bow remind Adora of who she really is before Etheria needs She-Ra again?





	1. Chapter 1

-Adora-

“Uhg, finally! Something to do!” Glimmer exclaims, happily walking alongside me and Bow as we traverse through the Whispering Woods, “I was getting bored just sitting around the castle all day”.

 Bow crosses his and sighs, “So, what you're saying is… you _wanted_ the Horde to prepare an attack on an unsuspecting village, just so we can go defend it?”.

 “No!” she exclaims, her face growing red when I stifle a giggle, “Adora, you know what I mean… right?”.

 I nod a little and smile, “Yeah, I get it Glimmer. Back in the Fright Zone, all we really did was fight and train… you get used to it after a while, even start looking forward to matches and stuff. But now… it’s nice knowing that I’m doing some good in the world now”.

 Both Glimmer and Bow are quiet for a moment, and I wonder if I said something wrong. Trust between me and the people of Bright Moon have still been thin, despite being ‘The Princess of Power’ herself… I’m still just a Horde soldier to most. And sometimes I wonder if my friends see me in the same light and only let me hang around because I am She-Ra.

“Do you ever miss the Fright Zone, Adora?” Glimmer asks.

I blink, “What?”.

“Do you miss it? I'm, I’m not saying I think you’re going to defect or anything, I just… I know you left your whole life behind when you joined the rebellion and I know it couldn’t have been easy,”.

I stare at her for a moment, stopping in my tracks. That’s not something I’d ever really thought of, Glimmer, Bow and the revolution have become my entire life now… everything in the past is just that… the past.

“No,” I finally said, shuttering slightly at the thought of Shadow Weaver’s grasp over me. “Back there, my whole life was just fighting, training and manipulation, but here… I have real friends, people who really care about me and… people I care about. I’m not just some one’s tool or pawn anymore. I’m… _free,_ ”.

Glimmer smiles a little at that, and I smile back.

“I’m glad you’re here, Adora,”

“Me too. Besides, why would I want to go anywhere else… if you’re here?”.

That gets Glimmer’s face to go a whole different color, and I once again wonder if I’ve said something wrong or offended her, but then I realize she’s… blushing.

And suddenly I am too because it clicks in my head that was I just said would be considered flirting. Mermista told me about it, apparently, you do it when you really like someone and want to be with them, and… I like Glimmer, a lot, and the thought of being with her is an appealing one. Plus, it’s not the first time I’ve said something like this, and it’s definently not the first time Glimmer has said something back.

A few moments of silence falls between us, with Bow just staring at us both with eyes the size of moons.

“Are you two going to say something or are you going to leave me on the edge of my seat!” He exclaims, his voice cracking with excitement.

Glimmer groans and walks up to him, playfully punching his arm, “Knock it off and let us have our moment!”.

That seems to break us all from the trance we were in, and we all laugh and smile like what I just said was the most natural thing.

“Huh, sorry,” I say, even though I’m really not, “That was really corny wasn’t it?”.

“That was beautiful!” Bow says, chuckling when Glimmer grumbles and shoves him away again.

“Go scout ahead, Bow. We should be getting close to the village,” she says, turning to me with an innocent smile, “Come on, Adora… let’s walk”.

I giggle nervously as we continue on our way, now with Bow leading us through the still damaged woods. “Hey, so… about what I said back there”.

“If you’re going to apologize, please don’t,” Glimmer says.

“I’m sorr- wait, what?”.

She giggles, “It’s okay, Adora. I like you too,”.

Now it’s my turn to blush and get flustered. I open my mouth to say something but no words fall out, and needless to say, I’ve stopped in my tracks yet again, blubbering like a fish. She’s not serious, is she? I mean… only a month ago, I was just another Horde spy to her, a heartless destroyed and now she’s saying she likes me?

I blink.

“Do… do you mean that in a friend kind of way, or… cause I don’t-”.

Glimmer just giggles again and smiles, taking my hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze, “Whichever you’re more comfortable with, okay? I know you’re still adjusting to life outside the Horde so we’ll take it slow, I can wait. And trust me… I’m _very_ good at waiting”

“Heh, sure you are,” I say, “but uh… what are you waiting for exactly?”.

Glimmer furrows her eyebrows for a moment, “Adora… you do know what flirting leads to, right?”.

“Uh… I think so. I mean, we weren’t really allowed to have relationships in training camp, a few of the cadets got around the rules but… things like crushes and feeling were never on my mind”.

“Well, you’re not in the Horde anymore, you can do what you want,” Glimmer reassures, now holding both hands as she stands in front of me, “And if you like me, and I like you… we can make it work,”.

“W- what? I… what are you?” I say, tripping over my words as I grow more and more flustered.

“Adora,” Glimmer says.

“Glimmer,” I say back, my face beet red.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”.

At first, the words don’t compute in my head, and I’m left with nothing but the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. Glimmer’s smile turns to a confused stare before I realize I haven’t said anything and have been staring dumbly at her for too long.

I blink and smile, nodding vigorously, “Oh! Yes, yes of course! That would be nice… but-”.

I don’t know why I hesitate, but I do.

“Tell me,” she whispers, reaching up and placing her hand on the side of my face, her thumb absently tracing over my cheek, “It’s okay, Adora… you can talk to me. I’m here for you, remember?”.

I suck in a sharp breath and hold back a shutter when she caresses my cheek in an all too familiar way. “Glimmer, I… I don’t *sigh* I don’t understand how you could like me back...” I say, trying not to get too worked up over emotions but that’s not something I’ve been very good at. “Some people in Bright Moon still sees me as a threat, and… I was a Horde soldier, I hurt your people, Glimmer, I hurt you. I just, I don’t understa- _?!”_

I don’t get to finish my sentence because all of a sudden, Glimmer’s lips are against mine, soft and distracting and calming all at the same time. At first, I’m confused, and a little more than startled, but after a moment, I relax and allow the kiss to happen. All the tension in my muscles and shoulders seem to melt away. I’m almost sad when she pulls away.

“Listen to me, Adora,” she says, “No one hates you okay? And you’re not a threat, you’re a hero! You saved Bright Moon and everyone living there… You saved me and Bow from the Fright Zone and helped me get my powers back! Plus… you’re an amazing girl, Adora. What’s not to like?”.

I close my eyes and let out a breathy sigh, “But I didn’t”.

“You didn’t what?”.

“I- I didn’t help cure you of whatever Shadow Weaver did to you, your mom did. All I did was run away and hide!” I say, taking a step back, “I could have helped you… I wanted to. I really wanted to be the one to help you, Glimmer,”.

“Adora, you did help me. I know what Shadow Weaver did to me really scared you. But I’m okay now, alright?”.

“It was my fault that you got hurt in the first place! If I’d just focused on you instead of trying to see what Catra and Scorpia were up to, you and Bow wouldn’t have gotten kidnapped and-”

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Glimmer says, almost shouting, “It wasn’t your fault, it was no one’s fault, it just happened. This is what Catra and the Horde wants, to drive us away from the inside, and I won’t let that happen to us, okay?”.

I try to nod, try to understand but I don’t, and tears begin to well in my eyes. “I was so scared, Glimmer. I thought I was going to lose you, and I was willing to do anything to make sure you were okay… even if-”.

“Even if it meant losing all your memories,” Glimmer says, her voice and face almost deadpan.

“Y- you and Bow… you guys mean everything to me, and I’d hate myself if anything bad happened to you two…”.

Glimmer throws her arms around me and holds me tight as I continue to cry, unsure of what else to do. “You really do care about us… don’t you, Adora?”.

“More than anything,” I mutter, wrapping my arms around her.

“Uh, guys,” Bow yells, running through the brush ahead of us, “Hate to break up your tender moment again but uh, we’ve got a problem”.

“What is it, are we close to the village?” I say, sniffling and wiping my face of tears, carefully stepping out of Glimmer’s embrace.

“Yeah, but the Horde is already there! Look!” He yells pointing to the sky.

A dark plume of smoke fills the air above us, signifying that the Horde has indeed already launched its attack on the village.

“We need to go,” I say, reaching back to draw my sword, only to have Glimmer grab my hand.

“Be careful,” she says softly.

I nod, and take a step forward and pressing my forehead against hers, “Stay safe,”.

As it turns out, we both have the same way of saying what’s on our mind without really saying it.

So, with a large exhale, I pull away and hold aloft my sword.

“For the honor of Grayskull!”


	2. Chapter 2

-Adora-

After the village has been evacuated, Glimmer and Bow hold back the ever-advancing soldiers while I fend off the larger artillery vehicles.

“Bow, you take the soldiers to the left, Glimmer you take the right,” I say, scanning the slowly scorching landscape.

“I’m on it,” Bow says, drawing his bow and running off into a cloud of dust.

Glimmer hangs back for a moment, staring at me with an almost concerned look before teleporting away and out of sight.

And now I know why.

Looking far ahead, I see Scorpia and Catra, overseeing the siege itself.

Both of us have frequent nightmares of being trapped in the Fright Zone, of what Shadow Weaver did to us… about Entrapta, about the kidnapping… losing each other. And more often than not, we find ourselves in each other's rooms… and sometimes even beds.

It’s no secret that we’re both scared silly of the Horde for more than one reason, so going us face to face with them is a lot more daunting now that we’re actually ready to fight. But no matter what, we all need to be strong, right now defending the village is the main priority. Plus, Glimmer and Bow can hold their own, both of them a lot tougher than they look and definitely someone you shouldn’t mess with… especially when they’re angry.

Getting rid of most of the soldiers is easy, and destroying the tanks is a breeze, but I know that the fight is far from over. We may have won The Battle of Bright Moon, there’s still a war to be won…and the Horde won’t rest until they have stripped all the princesses of their powers and rune stones. And if I know anything about Catra, she won't stop until the revolution is dead and I’m stopped… or vice versa.

And speak of the devil… a familiar purr finds its way to my ears.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra says, popping into sight as she perches on the end of a tank's gun, “Fancy meeting you here”.

“Catra,” I hiss, taking a swing at her only to have her jump away with ease, “This needs to stop! You’re hurting innocent people this way, this is low… even for you. I thought you were better than this!”.

She chuckles slightly, “Well, then you know nothing about me. Besides, this is my job now… wouldn’t want to disappoint Hordak now would I, ya know, being his second in command and all”.

I blink, “What?”.

Catra chuckles again, stepping closer to me as the fight rages on around us. “You heard me. I got promoted… again. Like I said, you leaving was the best thing to ever happen to me. I’m stronger than ever before now with you out of the picture”.

She lifts her hand up and presses it against the side of my face, a single claw tracing down my jawline.

I push her hand away and lunge for her, Catra once again jumping out of the way,

“You know, now that I think about it… you were always the weaker one. I never had anything tying me down… but you, hahaha. You were always the one who cares far too much. Trust me, that with be your downfall”.

“I won’t let you beat me, Catra. Your word games won’t work on me,” I say, pulling away and readying my sword to strike.

Catra clicks her tongue and shakes her head. “Adora, Adora, Adora. Hmm, You see, that’s where you’re wrong, this isn’t some word game… it’s a distraction, and you’re just so gullible, you actually fell for it”.

My eyes go wide all of a sudden, fear creeping its way into my heart.

“Where are they?!” I yell, lunging for Catra, managing to pin her against the back of a tank, “Where’s Bow and Glimmer!”.

“They’re alive… for now,” she says, struggling against my arms.

“If you hurt them... if you so much as look at them wrong, I’ll... I’ll,”.

“You’ll what, Adora?,” Catra asks, “Kill me? You’d really kill your best friend?”.

I furrow my eyebrows and grit my teeth, punching the metal tank behind her.

She visibly stiffens, ears folding back, “Oh, I get it… we’re not best friends anymore, are we?”

“Pft, What do you think?”.

Her face falls for a second, “Well… I guess I really did mean nothing to you then, huh? First, you leave me and now you tell me our past meant nothing to you… I thought you were better than that, Adora,”.

I blink, “I- I never said that Catra, I still-”.

I know what she’s doing… trying to get in my head.

But it won't work this time.

“You were my friend, Catra, my best friend… but that was a long time ago. Now things have changed, I’ve changed. Bright Moon is my home now, and I won’t hesitate to fight anyone who threatens it… including you. So I suggest backing down before you regret it,” I say, raising my fist again.

“Oooh, I’m so scared. Are you done with your monologue yet? We’re kind of on a tight schedule here,” Catra says, reaching up once again and pressing a claw against my forehead.

_We’re?_

Wait.

Oh no…

Scorpia.

Call it instinct, but I jump out of the way just in time, Scorpia’s tail striking down where I once stood.

Catra jumps back again, standing up next to her accomplice.

“Aww, come on! She was right there, I could have easily hit her!”  Scorpia whines, readying to strike again.

“Where’s Glimmer and Bow?! I won’t ask you again!” I yell, preparing to block another tail attack, “Tell me where they are, right now!”.

“Who is she talking about?  Oh oh, are you talking about your sparkly friend and the one with the arrows? Is that who she’s talking about, Catra?” Scorpia asks.

Catra smacks her hand against her face and groans, “What did I tell you?! I was supposed to lie and said we had her friends, while you use your tail and paralyzed he so we can bring her back to Hordak!”.

I blink, watching as the two continue to squabble on their own and take a step back, swirling around when I hear someone calling out my name.

“She-Ra!” Glimmer yells, Bow following not so far behind.

I sigh with relief at the sound of my friend’s voices, “There you are, I was worried that they’d got to yo- _!?_ ”.

My words get cut off when I realize my mistake, my blood freezing when Glimmer screams.

“Adora, NO!”.

This time, I don’t have time to react and Scorpia’s stinger strikes me dead on in abdomen when I turn around and I half expect it to go right through me. She pulls away, and I see the look on Catra’s face is caught somewhere between horrified and pleased.

I feel myself falling backward off the tank we were all standing on, my consciousness slowly slipping away.

Is this what Glimmer felt like?

I hear Bow yell, probably already aiming an arrow at both Scorpia and Catra ready to fire. Glimmer, however, I hear her before I can feel her, the sparkly sound of her teleporting surrounds and engulfs me. I assume we both hit the ground at the same time, Glimmer letting out a pained grunt, most likely having overshot her teleport location.

The sword of protection clashes to the ground beside us as I’m forcibly transformed back into my normal state.

“Adora! Adora! Can you hear me?” Glimmer cries, shaking me in an attempt to keep me away but it’s no use.

I can’t talk, tell her that I’ll be alright, that we’ll be alright.

The only sounds I’m able to make are ones of pain and agony. My head throbs as I fight to stay conscious and my chest heaves as I struggle to get any air. I can tell something is wrong… but I can’t do anything about it. All I can do is lie there... completely helpless.

“Glimmer, get her out of here, I’ll hold them back,” Bow says, looking down at us before shooting at Catra again.

“But, Bow!”.

“Now, Glimmer!”.

She nods, and in a blink of an eye, we’re gone.

“Just hold on, Adora… please hold on”.

I look at her and smile softly before blacking out.

 

“Bye, Glimmer”

\---

 

A D O R A….

                            

                      A D O R A

                                              A D O R A

 

“Adora!.”

I open my eyes to see a filmy haze blocking out my sight, a soft voice echoing from somewhere around me.

“Adora? Can you hear me?” The voice says.

I blink a few times and groan, things slowly coming into focus, “W- what?”.

“Hmm, you really need to stop passing out on me like that, you really scared me there. How do you feel?”.

I blink some more, seeing someone sitting beside me. I can just barely make out the shape of a girl with pink and purple hair.

“Where…?”.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. You’re safe now, Adora. You’re back in Bright Moon”.

“B- Bright Moon?”.

“Home, Adora,” she says, “You’re back home, everything's fine now, Bow managed to scare off Catra and Scorpia before they could do any more damage”.

My head hurts too much to question anything, so I simply sit up, getting caught halfway when a sharp, stabbing pain shoots through my midsection, “Ahhg!’.

“Easy, easy,” the girl says, carefully propping me up on a stiff pad on the floor of a very large room, “You’re still hurt, you’ve been unconscious for a week. I’ve been worried sick,”.

I can’t help but move away from her a little, panicking slightly at the lack of knowledge of the situation. Placing a hand to my head, my vision finally comes back to me and I see the pink and purple haired girl staring back at me, “aaugh... my head”.

“Adora, are you okay?” she asks.

I swallow hard and rub at my temples, “What? Who… who are you?”.

The girl’s expression falls, “It’s... Glimmer, Adora, you know, your friend?”.

I shake my head and move away from her, “What? Who’s Adora?”.

She gasps, covering her mouth as if in shock. “You… are you serious? Bow… he didn’t put you up to this… did he?”.

“W- what are you talking about? I don’t know who any of those people are!” I exclaim, suddenly forcing myself up despite the horrifying pain it creates, “Where am I? What did you do to me?”.

“A- Adora, calm down, you’re going to hurt yourself more!” the girl exclaims.

“Stop calling me that!” I yell, yelping again as more pain fills my body, and I can feel myself beginning to black out, “Who are you?! S- stay away from me!”.

She’s crying now, “Adora…”.

“I’m not Adora,” I mutter, falling to my knees, “I don’t… I don’t know… who I am,”.

The last thing I see before I collapse into darkness is the girl rushing towards me, crying out a name I’ve never heard before. Whoever this ‘Adora’ is, I’m not her… but she seems to mean a lot to this… _Glimmer_ girl.

I hope they find her...


	3. Chapter 3

-Glimmer-

It’s a lot to prosses… what’s happening to Adora.

The girl I admitted my feelings to in the middle of the forest a week ago is also the girl who’s locked in my room and doesn’t even know her own name.

It doesn’t make any sense really. After Scorpia stung me, I was able to remember everything leading up to my kidnapping once I finally woke up, and now for Adora to not remember anything about herself is a little more than worrying.

“What are we going to do, Mom?” I ask my mother who sits beside me on Adora’s bed as she once again sleeps, having passed out from either shock, pain or a mix of both. “She said she didn’t know who she was or who… I was…I-”. I have to stop talking before a sob overwhelms my words.

“I know, my darling,” Mom says, placing a gentle hand on Adora’s shoulder, “We’ll wait until she wakes up again and take this slow… ask her what she remembers and move on from there, understood? Things like this take time, and for Adora’s own sake… please don’t force things like your friendship on her, Glimmer. I know she means a lot to you but…”.

“I understand,” I mutter, pulling my knees up to my chest, knowing that my persistence of certain things usually leads me to get into trouble, but then again, I was wasn’t so persistent to prove myself, Bow and I wouldn’t have found Adora. And now… I can’t really imagine my life without Adora in it. “I’m… I’m going to stay with her again tonight if that’s okay”.

“Glimmer, you’ve hardly slept since the accident. And I know you just watch over her at night,”.

“I do not… I just. I want to be sure she doesn’t freak out when she wakes up, but clearly, I made things worse when she did,” I say again, watching as Adora’s chest rises and falls with each breath. “I just want her to be okay, Mom”.

“And she will,” Mom says, standing up and walking to the door, “I’ll send Bow for in a while… you both can watch her tonight, and if she happens to wake up again, please don’t try and take matters into your own hands, come and get me so we can work this all out. Understood?”.

I nod and sigh, placing my hand on the side of Adora’s cheek, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. “Okay, Mom,”.

After a moment, she leaves, me and Adora alone once again. I don’t say anything at first, just continuing to hum softly as I brush my fingers through her hair. It’s funny, in the month we’ve known each other, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her with her hair down. She’s really pretty like this, I’ll have to remind myself to tell her once all this is over and Adora gets her memories back… if she ever does.

I shake my head and pull my hands away to bury my face in them. “No… no talking like that, Adora _will_ get better,” I say with a heavy sigh, “She has to, you just have to,”.

 

As per Mom’s word, Bow knocks on the door an hour later and quietly lets himself into my room. “How is she?”.

“Asleep again,” I reply, having moved to a more comfortable chair, “She was barely awake for less than a minute so you didn’t miss much”.

“Your mom told me what happened, how she kinda freaked out and-”.

“Doesn’t remember us?”.

Bow falls silent and nods, “And that…”.

I look towards Adora again, biting my lower lip as I fight off another wave of tears.

“Glimmer…,”.

“What…”

“Are you okay?” he says, sitting on the floor beside me, “This is the most active and talkative I’ve seen you in a week,”.

I don’t say anything at first, tears filling my eyes again as I shake my head. “She was just trying to protect us, Bow! And we couldn’t even protect her… i- it’s all my fault!”.

“Hey, don’t do that. It wasn’t your fault. Like you said, things just happen… it was nobody’s fault,”.

I nod and sniffle a little, knowing in the end that he’s right. Adora… or She-Ra was just in the wrong place at the right time, plus, Bow nor I really know what Catra was telling her before we found her… for all we know she was just louring her into another trap.

“I know… I just. I feel like we let her down, we’re supposed to protect each other,”.

“I-... I know,” Bow admits with a sigh, “I feel like that too,”.

We’re quiet again, only the sound of the wind outside filling the room. It’s already starting to get late, the sky turning from blue into a pale muted pink… Adora would love it. She told me that back in the Fright Zone, she never saw a genuine sunset, the sky was always far too polluted to even see the stars. So, of course, I made it my duty to watch the sunset and sunrise with her whenever we could… it was fun… and just us.

“Do you think she can hear us?” Bow says, suddenly breaking me from my thoughts.

I shrug, allowing myself to blush a little, “I don’t know… but I hope so,”. Reaching over to brush her hair again, I sigh, “Please wake up, Adora, we need you. I need you,”.

But of course, nothing happens and Adora slumbers on.

“You really do love her… don’t you,” Bow whispers, looking over us fondly.

“I do,” I reply, my voice hardly even a whisper, “More than anything…”.

“She’ll be okay,” he says, placing a hand on my shoulder as I choke out a sob, “Both of you will, I just know it,”.

“But what if she doesn’t remember us?!” I exclaim, crying harder than I mean to, “What if all she remembers it the Horde?”.

“She won’t Glimmer,” Bow tries to reassure, “Adora left that life behind, and you know her. She has too much goodness in her heart to ever want to hurt people,”.

“But what if?”.

“Glimmer, she’ll be okay, if she doesn’t remember us we can help her remember okay?”.

“But what if…”.

“Nothing bad is going to happen, Catra and Scorpia are gone for now and we still have She-Ra’s sword. We’re safe, okay?”.

I sniffle and shake my head, “What if she doesn't love me anymore?”.

“That won’t happen,”.

“How do you know?! She doesn’t even know who I am, Bow!”.

“Because I’ve seen the way you two look at each other,” he says, grabbing me by the shoulders, “From the day you two met, you’ve been inseparable. Call it fate, but there was a reason all of us were in the woods that day, Glimmer. We were all mean to meet, and I doubt this will drive us apart,”.

To that, I’m not really sure what to say, So I just continue to cry as Bow tries to comfort me, Adora oblivious to it all.

“Please don’t forget about us. Adora,” I beg, “I don’t know what I’d do without you,”.


	4. Chapter 4

-Adora-

There’s a boy in the room now, along with the  _ Glimmer _ girl, both of them are asleep on the floor beside the bed I’m tucked into. The wave of panic that overwhelmed me yesterday has passed and has been replaced with unease and skepticism, I may not know who these people are… but for some reason, they know me, and I’m not sure what that means.

I wince again when I sit up, biting my tongue as I hold back a sob of pain as another flash of discomfort flairs through my midsection. Whatever happened to me, it must have been serious… serious enough for me not even remember what injured me.

I sigh softly, and rub my head, attempting to clear the odd fuzz clouding my thoughts, but it’s still there no matter how hard I shake my head.

It’s still early in the morning, hardly past sunrise. Maybe if I seek out, I’ll be able to disappear and hopefully figure out what happened to me.

But then again, this place I’m in looks like a castle, and there are most likely guards at every corner, so stealth will have to be my friend here.

I scan the room for a moment, seeing if there’s anything I could use in my escape, but there’s only a torn red jacket lying on the edge of the bed. 

That’ll have to do, I figure, carefully reaching over and putting it on to fight off the chill the morning air brings.

The boy and girl on the floor seem in a deep enough sleep for me to successfully make it out of the room without alerting anyone, but I still make sure to tip-toe my way to the door, the boy’s snoring covering up whatever small sounds I make. 

I stop for a moment to look at the girl, remembering how she cried when I didn’t know who she was. I’ll have to admit, it sorta hurt seeing her look so scared and saddened by my reaction, but I’m not the girl she’s looking for… I don’t even know who I am, or why I’m here.

I sigh and shake my head, trying to focus on getting out, not the odd feeling that settles in my chest when I look at her.

It honestly surprises me when I find that the door is unlocked, but once it’s open, I’m out of the room in a flash, being sure to remain in the shadows.

This place has large murals on the walls of people I’ve never seen before, and yet… somewhere in the back of my mind, feel somewhat familiar. One, in particular, catches my full attention…

It’s of a tall woman with long flowing hair and a crown of gold, holding a sword above her head. Around her are words in a language I’ve never seen before, but somehow know, pictures of planets and stars that feel familiar. I blink, reaching up and tracing my hand over the inscription.

“She-Ra,” I whisper, reading the inscription aloud, feeling an odd surge of energy travel through my body.

I’m so lost and transfixed by the painting and the words written on the wall, that I hardly notice someone walking up beside me.

“Adora?”.

I jump, instinctively raising my fists up as if ready to fight, but lower them almost immediately when I see who just spoke.

“You’re awake,” the tall woman with light pink hair and wings says, looking down at me with a soft expression.

Without even realizing it, I take a step back, my eyes wide.

“It’s okay… you’re safe here,” She says, taking a step forward, “Do you know who I am?”.

I continue to stare at her and shake my head.

“My name is Angella, I’m the Queen of Bright Moon… you’re in my castle, my daughter and her friend have been taking care of you since you’ve been injured”.

I simply nod, my mouth agape slightly, not really paying attention to what she’s saying. “Are you an angel?” I ask in a small voice.

The Queen laughs, “I’m afraid not… but I am an immortal being if that means anything to you. Now, come along… let’s walk,”.

I don’t follow at first, looking back at the door I just came through.

“It’s alright, I’ll let Glimmer and Bow know you’re awake later, for now, let’s get you something eat. You must be famished,” the Queen says again, gesturing for me to follow.

I do, hesitantly, flinching slightly when she rests her hand on my shoulder and leads me through the dark castle halls and into what I assume in the dining hall. Everything feels foreign and familiar, making me think that perhaps I do know these people… but it’s crazy to think such a thing. I’m more than sure I’d remember meeting a queen.

“Tell me,” the queen says once we’re both sitting at a large table, a small bowl of food seemingly set out for me, “What’s your name?”.

I shrug, “I’m… not entirely sure. But people seem insistent on calling me, Adora,”.

“Would you like them to stop?”.

“I don’t know. It… it’s okay for now, I guess”.

“Well, if the name causes you discomfort, you don’t have to keep it,” The queen says with a soft sigh, looking over at the sunrise through the large windows of the room.

“Okay,” I mutter, taking a cautious bite of food despite actually being rather hungry. I still don’t know what’s going on, but I feel like I can trust the Queen of this place… she seems nice enough. “Um… do you by chance know what happened to me?” I ask after a moment of silence.

“Pardon?”.

“Why am I here? And… why am I hurt? I don’t remember anything,” I admit.

“Ah, I see. My daughter Glimmer brought you here after you were injured in battle, you were helping defend a village,”.

“Oh,” I say, furrowing my eyebrows, “So am I a guard or a warrior or something like that?”.

“Not exactly,” Queen Angella says, “But you are a protector of sorts,”.

“Protector, huh,”.

She nods and hums slightly, “One of the greatest, from what I’ve heard”.

I nod again, finishing off the bowl of food.

Another moment of silence passed before the queen speaks again.

“I’m sure you have many questions,” she says, standing up and walking to the window.

“Just a few,” I reply with a timid laugh.

“Then me and my daughter will do our best to answer them, okay? All I ask of you now is to stay on castle grounds until you’re recovered, alright?”.

“Yes, ma’am,” I say softly, not really seeing any problem with that, besides I'd rather not anger the hand that feeds me… literally.

“Alright… would you like me to escort you back to my daughter’s room or-”.

Queen Angella doesn't have time to finish her sentence because someone from within the castle suddenly lets out a high pitched yell.

I flinch of course, but the Queen just sighs.

“It’s all right,” she says, completely deadpan and mildly annoyed, “It’s just Glimmer”.

And sure enough, a few moments later, the pink haired girl (or Glimmer) magically appears in the room, surrounded by sparkles and glitter. 

“MOM, MOM,” she yells, looking like she’s about to cry, “Adora’s gone! We can’t find her anywhere! Send out the guards or a search team or…”.

Her voice trails off as she sees me, and I awkwardly smile at her and wave.

“ADORA!”.

Now I’m the one who yells, watching as Glimmer suddenly teleports right in front of me and throws her arms around me.

“Oh, Adora… don’t scare us like that,” she says, looking over her shoulder at the boy who was in the room with her as he runs in, out of breath.

“You know,” he huffs, “I’m starting to wish I had powers,”.

I try to stay as still as possible, remembering the girl's first reaction to me, but I can’t help but pull away, feeling slightly suffocated by her tight arms.

“Adora?” Glimmer says, looking more confused than anything when I push myself away.

“S- sorry,” I mutter, taking a step back.

“Let's give her some space, okay Glimmer?” The queen says, most likely seeing my panicked expression, “Remember what I said,”.

Glimmer’s big eyes meet with mine and she frowns slightly, “I’m sorry, I just got excited,”.

“It’s okay,” I explain, trying to cope with the awkward energy suddenly set down between us.

I feel like I’m missing something... like I should know something about the girl in front of me… it feels important but I just can’t figure it out what it is.

“Nice to see you awake, Adora,” the boy says with a happy smile, “I’m Bow by the way,”.

I wave at him awkwardly, “Hi,”.

“And you already know, Glimmer,”.

I fight off the urge to ask if he’s mistaken me with someone else, but everyone seems convinced that I am actually this ‘Adora’ person, so I might as well play the part.

“H- hi,” I say again, unable to not blush for some reason.

“Hey,” she replies, blushing an equal amount.

“So,” Bow says, pulling up a chair across from where I was sitting, “What were you two doing up so early?”.

“I was uh…,” I begin, not really sure how to explain that I was basically trying to escape.

“We were just talking, weren’t we?” the queen says, giving me a knowing smile.

“Yeah… yeah, that’s what we were doing,”.

“Oh,” Glimmer says, carefully taking my hand and leading me back to my chair so we can sit next to each other, “What about?”.

“Stuff,” I reply, unsure of what else to say, “Um, your mom was telling me stuff about myself, I guess. Stuff I can’t remember,”.

“What did she tell you?” Bow asks.

“Um, that I’m a protector, of sorts? That uh, that sounds about right, I guess,” I say.

“What else?” Glimmer says, leaning in closer.

The Queen shoots her a look and Glimmer pulls back, “Sorry… again,”.

I just nod, “Um… I do have a few more questions if that’s okay,”.

“Of course it’s okay, Adora! Ask away, me, Bow and my mom are here for you,” Glimmer tells me, softening her voice.

“Okay… w- where do I live?”.

“Here in the castle with Glimmer,” the Queen says.

I nod and look over to her, giving a small smile which she greatly returns.

“Do… do I have parents?”.

Everyone’s face falls at that, and I get the feeling I know what the answer is.

“We're not actually sure,” Bow says, “when we first met, you told us really didn’t know, that the people who raised you found you as a baby,”.

That seems suspicious.

“Who raised me?”.

“We’ll tell you about that later,” The queen says, “Does that answer all your questions?”.

I shrug, turning to look blankly at my hands, “I- I don’t know”.

“It’s okay, take your time,” Glimmer says, hugging me again and causing me to jump slightly. 

“Sorry,”.

“S’okay” I mutter, rubbing my elbow, “I- just… I’m still a little confused, that’s all,”.

“What about?”.

I shift a little in the chair and sigh.

“Who is She-Ra?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on like... no sleep so sorry if it sucks

The long silence that follows my question makes me think that perhaps I said something too personal, or asked about someone I shouldn’t talk or know about. I look down almost in shame, getting the feeling that this She-Ra person on the mural… might not be around anymore.

“I- I’m sorry!” I mutter anxiously, “I shouldn’t have asked… I just saw that name on a mural and got curious and-,”.

“Wait, wait,” Glimmer interrupts, furrowing her eyebrows, “A mural? What mural?”.

I blink, “Uh, the one outside the room I was in? It’s… right outside the door. Big lady, golden hair, a sword? A lot of weird writing, drawings… planets?”.

Bow, Glimmer and the Queen all look at each other in utter confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Bow asks.

“I’ve lived in this castle for hundreds of years, and I don’t recall having a such a mural. Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?” The queen asks, “It was rather dark when I found you,”.

It shouldn’t surprise me that no one believes me… I am somewhat of a stranger here, so my word might not mean all that much. Plus… from what I’m able to gather, me being hurt in battle has caused me to forget a lot of stuff.

“I-... I don’t know,” I mutter again, rubbing my head slightly, “Maybe?”.

“Why don’t you show us, Adora?” Glimmer suggests with a gentle smile.

I nod and swallow the odd lump in my throat, “Okay,”.

She offers a hand to me and I stare at it for a second before taking it, fighting off the wave nervousness and anxiety that comes with being around her.

“Is it okay if I teleport us there?” she asks.

“Teleport?”.

“Yeah, that’s my power,” Glimmer tells me, “teleportation and-”.

She snaps, creating a small plume of glitter and sparkles.

“Woah,” I say, eyes wide with wonder, “Sparkles”.

Glimmer giggles a bit and grips my hand, “Alright, you ready?”.  
I nod, watching as Bow walks up and link arms with Glimmer.

“Will it hurt?”.

“No… just, make you feel all tingly,” Bow confirms, “Like when your leg or arm gets numb,”.

“Oh,”.

“You three, go on ahead,” The queen says, “I have an alliance meeting to plan, and now with Adora awake”.

“Alliance?”.

Bow nods, “We’ll explain everything later okay? Let’s just go see this mysterious mural, first”.

“One 3 okay,” Glimmer says, being sure to make sure I’m ready, “1… 2…-”.

“Three,” I say, feeling the whole world shifts around me.

\---

“Adora… you can let go now,” Glimmer says, tapping my shoulder softly.

I open my eyes one by one and realize that we’re all back in the hallway I was in when I tried to sneak out. Not only are we in a completely different room, but I’m also practically clinging to Glimmer’s arm for dear life. I jump away and release her, trying to mask the blush that covers my face for some reason.

“Sorry,” I mutter again, taking a step back, “That was uh, i- interesting”.

“It’s okay… it can be a little scary at first,” Bow explains, “but you get used to it after a while,”.

Glimmer looks over at me and smiles. “Don’t worry, Adora. He full on cried the first time I teleported him,”.

Bow scoffs slightly and laughs, “I was 5, Glimmer!”.

“Still, it was funny,” she says, taking my hand again, “Come on, Adora… show us the mural,”.

I nod silently and follow as Bow, Glimmer and I walk a little further down the hall, me and Glimmer still holding hands. It’s an odd feeling and not an entirely bad one, but it is weird considering I hardly know this girl.

But I think I’d like to.

We all stop when I point out the wall I saw the “She-Ra” mural on, and to my (not so much) surprise, it’s not there and is instead replaced with pictures of people I’ve never seen before. Without a doubt, this will make me look like I’ve gone crazy if I wasn’t already. I just stand there staring at the wall with a blank expression, not sure if I should be angry or concerned.

First I’m having memory issues, and now I’m seeing things…

“Adora?” Bow asks, “You okay?”.

“I- it was here,” I stammer, “I swear it was… there was a big lady with a sword, planets, words… I- I-”. I let my voice trail off before I turn to him, “You have to believe me, please. I’m not crazy, I know what I saw, I swear I’m not crazy”.

“Noone said you were crazy,” he says, resting his hand on my shoulders, “So you saw a mural wrong, it’s not a big deal. Just remember, you did just wake up from a week-long coma… and you’re still recovering, so…”.

I look at him for a moment, not really knowing what I was expecting. “Yeah… I- maybe, maybe you’re right,” I mutter, rubbing my head.

“Well, I don’t know about Bow,” Glimmer says, coming up beside me, “But I believe you,”.

“Y- you do?”.

“Well, I have no reason not to,” she continues, “Before you got hurt, you’d sometimes get visions of like… the past or something, you’d see stuff in your head. Maybe… just maybe, the She-Ra part of you is trying to help you remember who you are,”.

I blink, “Wait… I’m. I’m She-Ra?!”.

She nods, “Sometimes… but not always,”.

I just look at her, completely stunned.

“I’m a giant like... 10ft woman?!”.

“Uh, 8ft,” Bow cuts in, “But yeah, you’re She-Ra”.

Honestly, I can’t help but laugh, wondering if they’re messing with me, but the serious looks on their faces tell me otherwise.

“Oh shit you’re serious,”.

“Of course we are,” Glimmer says, “We wouldn’t lie to you,”.

I nod and just stare at her and Bow for a moment.

“But… why was I on a mural? And why was my name in some weird language?”.

“Weird language? Hm, You mean like First One’s writing?”.

“The what now?”.

Glimmer looks thoughtful for a moment before snapping her fingers, “I got it. Just stay here,”.

And just like that, she’s gone in a flash of sparkles.

I wince again at the suddenness and Bow gives me a reassuring smile.

“She’ll be back. In one, two, three…”.

Sure enough, on the count of three, Glimmer appears in front of me again, this time holding a small bound book.

“Here,” she says, holding it out to me, “This is yours… you know, before the whole memory loss thing? You wrote in in First One’s writing, and If you can still read First One's writing. So… maybe there are certain things that can trigger your memories, try reading this and see what happens,”.

“Glimmer, remember what your mom said… we need to take it slow,” Bow whispers, just soft enough that he thinks I can't hear him.

But Glimmer shushes him and looks at me expectantly.

Hesitantly, I open the book, seeing the same odd language I saw on the wall. “Um… this page says something about riding Swift Wind? What’s that?”

“Oh, Swift Wind’s awesome!” bow exclaims, “He’s like… half unicorn, half pegasus, half talking horse!”.

Immediately my eyes light up.

“I have a horse?”.  
  
Glimmer groans and drags her hand across her face, “Ugh, of course, you remember what a horse is,”.

“Glimmer, seriously, it’s okay if she doesn’t remember everything right away, you can’t force it,”.

“I know Bow, just… is there anything else Adora, anything at all?”.

I shrug and go back to the book, its just more entries about horses… uh, princesses apparently and-.” I pause and blush, “Uh… you guys and… Light Hope,”.

“Light Hope?”.

I nod blankly and start at the words on the page, an oddly unsettling feeling filling my body.

“What… or who… who is she?”.

“We’re not really sure, you never really talked about your training” Bow replies.

“Training?”.

“You were training more to better understand She-Ra’s powers, Light Hope was training you… we think,”.

I nod again and close the book, pressing my hand against my head.

“Adora, are you okay?” Glimmer says, coming up to my sounding utterly concerned, “What’s wrong?”.

“Nothing, nothing, I’m fine,” I mutter, taking a second to recompose myself, “I just… that name, it sorta sounds familiar but i just… I can’t place it,”.

“That’s good… right?” Bow asks.

I shrug.

“I guess it’s something-”.

I look down at Glimmer again and give her a soft but broken smile.

“-Sorry,”.

She doesn’t hear me at first, once again, caught up in thought.

“Glimmer?”.

“Adora?”.

I blush for some reason when she says that name.

“Yeah?”.

“Pack your things, we’re going to go get your memories back,”.

Bow blinks in surprise this time. “We’re going to do what?!”.

“If Adora remembers Light Hope by name, maybe bringing her to familiar places will help even more,”.

“So, if I’m understanding this correctly,” he says, “We’re going to take Adora everywhere we took her before she lost her memory?”.

“Well not _everywhere_ ,”.

“Uh, Glimmer,” I cut in, “Hate to interrupted your _brilliant plan_ but your mom made me promise I wouldn’t leave the castle grounds until I was better,”.

“But you’re not going to get any better if you just stay here locked up in a castle!” she argues, “Besides, my mom doesn’t need to know,”.

“Oh, no… you remember what happened last time we snuck out without telling your mom,” Bow says, clearly not completely on board with Glimmer’s plan.

“Uh, yeah Bow… we found Adora!”.

Both friends look at each other for a long tense moment before they sigh.

“Fine… but if you get grounded again, it's on you,” Bow says.

“That’s fine,” Glimmer replies, looking back at me, “So, what do you say, Adora”

I don’t say anything, just stare at them for a moment.

I sigh.

“Why are you helping me?”

“What?”.

I shift a little in place, “Why are you so insistent on helping me get my memories back?”.

“Because I-” Glimmer begins, only to cut herself off and start again, “Because you’re our friend, Adora. We’re both here for you, right Bow?”.

He nods hesitantly, “Yeah,”.

I blink and look between them.

“But… why? You don’t know me,”.

Glimmer’s expression goes almost blank, but her eyes still focus right onto mine. It’s like they’re filled with fire and determination… and something else that I once again can’t place.

“Because,” she says, “We’re the Best Friend Squad”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s odd writing a character who can’t remember their past and is aware of it. Like, yeah, Adora doesn’t remember anything, glimmer or bow, or anyone, but she’s still like ‘oh shit then i need to remember’
> 
> And just to clarify, I don’t want people to think that bow doesn’t believe Adora. He does, but he also remembers that Adora started seeing things when she was sleep deprived, so of course he concerned for her wellbeing.
> 
> Plus, I’m also sorry for having Glimmer and Bow fighting. Bow just wants to keep Adora safe since he feels like he and Glimmer weren’t able to protect her, and ironically, Glimmer wants to get Adora her memories back cause she feels responsible for Adora getting hurt too.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> Angst


End file.
